Walking Dead: Carnage Style!
by Carnage945
Summary: Walking Dead is one of my favorite games, so why not try and survive through the hell myself. Watch as I take on the harsh challenges of this world myself along with the main characters in the story. Slight bit of Naruto elements in this story but there are only three. I don't own anything, except for myself and my own characters.


**Hey everyone, I was looking at a few stories before I saw this story about the author actually getting sucked into the game or in this case the "Walking dead", and then I thought to myself 'why not try that myself?' So here I am writing my story of my own journey in the Walking dead, oh and really quick there will be a few elements from Naruto only because I was told by a friend of mine to try it out in a self experience story, a challenge more like it [only three though because I don't want to make this story a complete crossover]. So don't get mad at me for adding an element to this story that has nothing to do with the game itself. So enjoy this new story. Get ready, for Walking Dead: Carnage Style!**

"Where the hell am I?!" talking

"_This shit is getting out of hand." Thinking_

"**What the hell is wrong with you?!" angry person/mysterious voices/demonic voice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that this story has except for me. (P.S. In case you get confused, my name is Art, short for Arthur.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Chapter 1: Waking up in hell, with a few changes too**

Okay, where to start? My name is Art, and I'm an average guy with an average life and an average family. Today's a day I would call "one messed up ass-backwards day" and I think if anyone was put in my shoes would say that as well. Today started out as normal as I can tell; I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, went to school, then came home. Simple, right? Wrong. The moment I get home I find a note by my mom and dad saying that my grandmother was staying at my uncle's for the weekend and that they were going out for their anniversary. So I decided to play my favorite game the Walking Dead. I had always love playing both season one and two, so I decided to delete all of my past games on both games so that I can start over fresh from the beginning. In the first season my favorite characters always Lee, Clementine, Carley and Kenny because of how I always felt like they were somehow close to me, don't know why but I do for some reason. Carley especially because she is kinda cute. Well, anyway, the moment I start the game, I hear some sort of howling in the distance outside my window and my eyes start to feel really heavy. However just before I fell asleep I heard a voice say,

"**Think you can survive this nightmare adventure?"**

Okay, yeah, that's creepy. But then I pasted out after and was lulled to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***the next day***

Holy crap my head hurts. What the hell hit me? I know I wasn't drinking so what the hell hit me? I look around and see that I'm not in my room at all, but on a road in the middle of fucking nowhere! However I do notice that near me were two things, a satchel and a sword. I examined the sword and saw that it was a fine work of art, it was a zanbato; the blade was 4 inches wide and a yard long and the guard looked like it was supposed to be on a great sword from the medieval ages. I decided to put it down for a second and check the satchel, which was fucking awesome because it had food, water, a desert eagle, and a first aid kit. I picked up the pistol and checked it to see it had a full clip, and was lighter than I expected to be. I also found a holster and strapped it to my waist, then putting the desert eagle in the holster so it wasn't in the back of my pants. I checked the other pockets of the satchel, only to find more bullets, a Naruto style scroll, and a small note. I quickly opened the note to see if I could find a fucking answer. However, all I found was the words,

"**Think you can survive this nightmare?"**

Okay now I'm freaking out here. Is this some sick fuck's idea of a game? Because it's not funny at all here?! *Sigh* I guess I won't be able to get answers here. Might as well move on and find some place to stay. I put the satchel on my left side and put the strap onto my right shoulder, making sure that it was secure. I then pick up the zanbato and rested it on my right shoulder and started walking down the road. I hope I can find some damn answers soon, or else I might be jumping straight into the jaws of death.

***3 hours later***

I reach the town known as Macon and it kind of seemed like the Macon in the walking… dead… video… game… SON OF A BITCH! Don't tell me I ended up in the walking dead video game, if I did I swear to every deity in existence when I find the son of a bitch that did this to me I will fucking **MURDER** them. But no time to complain about idiots to kill, I have to find the drug store. I quickly run down the road and end up coming face to face with a few walkers. They turned to me and tried to take a bite out of me but I slashed them to pieces with my zanbato and then moved on to try to find the drug store. With my luck I ended up finding the damn store a minute before Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck came down the road walking due to their truck running out of gas. Kenny saw me running down the road and called out,

"Hey over there, you friendly?"

I rushed up to them and said in a tired tone, "Yeah man, but you guys might wanna keep it down. The whole fucking town is infested with those damn walkers. I barely made it just trying to get away from a few of those fuckers." In the back of my head I heard a voice say,

**[Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck are grateful for your advice]**

"Well thanks for the advice, and cool sword there. What kind is it; I don't think I have ever seen a sword like that before?" Lee asked interested in the sword.

"It's a Zanbato, also known as the "horse-slaying sword" due to the large size of it. But enough about that we need to find some place to stay out of sight from those damn walkers, maybe in that drug store there?" I suggest knowing that the others would be in there. The others nodded and once we moved close enough I heard something that sounded like a bit of growling and a bit of a pained moan. I looked back a bit and saw that a walker was sneaking up on Duck.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as I rushed quickly to help Duck. The walker pinned him to the ground, but I quickly slashed its head off. Unfortunately for us my shouting had brought a lot of those undead morons. A gunshot was heard and I saw Carley with her pistol and Glen right beside her. He looked at us and yelled "RUN!" so we ran into the drug store. I know that Glen had locked the gate behind us, so we then got in and then the yelling started. God Lilly can be a bitch sometimes. But then Larry said the one thing I always hated in the first episode.

"We gotta throw them out, or smash his head in."

THAT did it! I was pissed! However I felt a burning sensation on my left shoulder, right by my neck and my eyesight was a little more detailed, but I was too mad at Larry to notice either. I stormed up to Larry angrier with every goddamn word coming out of his fucking mouth. The moment I am right behind him I grab him and throw him against a shelf, I guess I shocked everyone because they all gasped shockingly and out of the corner of my eyes I could see that they had a frightened look on them. I looked Larry in the eyes and said to him with load after load of hatred in my voice,

"**Look man, I have no fucking clue what your fucking problem is, but I have no tolerance to those that wish to harm the young and innocent. So I'm gonna tell you this once and once ONLY! If you lay a hand on that boy, I will hurt you. If you try to hurt him, I will viciously maim you. And most importantly, if you try to kill that boy, I swear to every deity in existence that I will end your existence! YOU GOT THAT YOU DRIED UP, OLD, SHIT FACED PRUNE!?"**

Larry looked scared shitless and nodded his head as fast as he could. I nodded, trying to calm down until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and snapped **"What?"** turns out it was Lilly and she looked scared out of her wits and asked "Wh-what's w-with the m-markings on your face and e-eyes? They didn't l-look like th-that when you came in." I look at her confused but then Carley hands me a mirror and I see a horrid sight. I had the curse mark's markings on my face and a fully matured sharingan in my eyes! I quickly moved the mirror to my neck and saw that I actually had the curse mark on my fucking neck!

"Holy shit! How in the hell do I have the curse mark?!" I said with my voice raised as I felt the markings receded from my face. But my sharingan didn't change back to my regular dark brown eyes, so that was it; I don't need my curse mark in order to have my sharingan active? Looks like I was given a slight advantage in this little game whoever thanks to whomever the sick fuck who put me here was, however I do hope my friends don't end up in this twisted mind fuck of a game. I looked at Lilly, who was confused on what I said, well she and everyone else. They all looked at me for an explanation, to which I sigh and sit down on a chair next to Kenny then started to explain,

"The curse mark is from an anime known as Naruto; the mark itself is a powerful but expensive way to get stronger. The mark is known for feeding off of negative emotions, but in return gives the wearer of the mark incredible strength. The mark has two stages, the first being the "enhanced" stage which is what you all saw when I was yelling at that guy **[points at Larry]**, which is basically means my strength is 5x my normal limit. The second stage is the "demonic" stage which takes all the darkness in the wearer's heart and transforms them into a sort of beast, depending on how much darkness is in their heart, it also makes you 10x stronger than the first stage. So does that answer your questions?" I ask looking at all of them; thankfully only Lee walked forward and spoke,

"That does explain a lot about what the positives are, but you said there was a negative effect to having the mark, what is it?" I widened my eyes not expecting to have to answer that question. With a downcast feeling running through me I felt something on my curse mark and saw that I was instinctively rubbing it, as if trying to ease the pain of having it. I look up at Lee and said "The negative effect for having the curse mark is that every time the wearer of the mark uses it, you lose a piece of your soul and slowly become addicted to its power." I can hear everyone gasp and slowly look up to see that everyone seems to be worried for my sake. I turn off my sharingan and get off of the chair and go sit down on a box next to the wall and tell everyone "I gonna take a nap, if any of you need me, just wake me." They nod and I drift off to sleep, hoping to sleep off the fact that I have that damn curse mark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that is the first chapter to Walking Dead: Carnage Style! I hope you all enjoyed and do tell me what you guys think. But thank you all so much for reading this, if you liked it, punch that favorite button in the face, like a boss! And I will see you all, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(P.S do tell me who I should have for pairings in this story)**


End file.
